Beloved
by InnocentxSorrow
Summary: A poem depicting the relationship between Soubi and Ritsuka, using the episode titles. "Mourn not for those who are lost, but thank them for the times they have shared with you until now." What is love? It hurts so much. AngstISH. 1st post in Loveless. :D


A/N: Hello dear Loveless people:D This is my first ever Loveless fic/poem, and my first ever post here. Eh. This poem was for homework. I was in desperate need of inspiration, and it didn't come for two weeks. I mean, I knew what I wanted to write about and everything. I got ideas from song lyrics and other fanfiction. But there were like, twenty or maybe even more topics I wanted to write about. I was really confused. XD Then FINALLY, the night before I had to hand it in or something, I thought, why not try using anime? Since my friend did a NaruSasu poem as well.

SO, I decided to use the name of the Loveless episodes as a theme or something like that. I started writing at five in the morning, and I usually get up at six. So I only had about one hour. T.T

Anyway, sorry I'm ranting! The poem is long, I know. But that's because, as mentioned above, I tried putting more than twenty topics in one poem. 

Some parts may also not flow that well. I mean, the whole poem doesn't flow, but some parts may be even worse as I couldn't think of what to write for Friendless, Nameless, Memoryless and Warless, so I handed the poem in without those themes. I mean, I could think of stuff for Memoryless, I guess. But Microsoft Word says it's not a word so I didn't put it in my homework. :D

And I just added some extra stanzas today. :D

Oh and yes, the title is uber cheesy and lame and clichéd. But I like it. :D Hehe.

Summary: A poem depicting the relationship between Soubi and Ritsuka, using the episode titles. Mourn not for those who are lost, but thank them for the times they have shared with you until now. What is love? It hurts so much. My first post in Loveless. :D

The poem is somewhat pointless, and it doesn't really make sense but…still, please read it. :D

I think this poem is very lame, but I like it because it's about Loveless. My friend wasn't very encouraging either. Whilst she was reading the poem, she used this mad mocking voice and went, 'LOVELESS. ENDLESS. HAHAHA. You should put TOELESS, HAIRLESS, BUTTLESS and stuff! HAHAHA!' T.T

Oh and the poem requirements were (the must-haves): A simile, alliteration, and metaphor by choice. A minimum of eight lines. / My poem is like…ehh. –counts lines- Oh my God, I just counted and I had like, one hundred lines! I hope I counted wrong. Oh well.

**Disclaimer: I do not own the anime/manga Loveless. It belongs to Yun Kouga-sensei.**

--------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Bold – Ritsuka.**

Underlined – Soubi

**Bold and Underlined – Ritsuka and Soubi together. Obviously. :D**

--------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Beloved.**

**Breathless.**

**Your haunting allure,**

**Your obsidian, omnipotent orbs; iridescent.**

**I don't know how to breathe without you anymore.**

xxxxx

**Bondless.**

**You are so far away,**

**Out of reach; unfathomable, ambiguous.**

**I strive to strengthen our bond.**

xxxxx

**Sleepless.**

**You forever grace my dreams with your presence,**

**Shaking me out of my shallow sleep. **

**Everything is evocative of you.**

xxxxx

**Tearless.**

**I will not break nor cry.**

**I promised you I would not fall apart.**

**But this, this is unbearable. May I be mendacious?**

xxxxx

**Trustless.**

**When you don't speak, I feel like you don't trust me at all.**

**Am I not strong enough to share the burden?**

**I'm becoming avaricious; I'm craving your trust.**

xxxxx

**Memoryless.**

**I want to remember. I won't regret.**

**No matter how much this aches,**

**I would take these falls every time – as long as I'm with you.**

xxxxx

Painless.

As long as you are here, nothing else matters.

The pain is just a numbing sensation,

The flowing hurt merely a scorch of fire.

xxxxx

Voiceless.

I'm sorry I never said anything – 

Words are nowhere even near enough

To express how I feel.

xxxxx

Skinless.

I want our bond to be impenetrable.

Our souls to be intertwined together.

This dreamy haze…Delirious.

xxxxx

Friendless.

I don't want to lose you. I won't let go.

Let go of someone who was always there for me.

A friend, but something so much _more_

xxxxx

Nameless.

I try to call out your name; desperate.

But my whisper lingers and blends with the sound of silence – 

This failure on my lips.

xxxxx

Warless.

You gently calm my confusion, my fears.

My conflicting emotions. You are so sinfully enthralling –

You're killing me so softly, so tenderly; _ethereal._

xxxxx

Your chastity, serenity, naïveté – 

I want to protect them.

I will not allow even just one sacrilege

Of your celestial being.

xxxxx

**Around you I stutter, I stumble.**

**I turn uncouth – you are intoxicating.**

**You are precious, **_**so precious**_

**I do not deserve you, not with such mundanity.**

xxxxx

You seem so soft, so fragile.

Delicate as a butterfly.

How strong must I become, until no one would get hurt?

Until _you_ wouldn't get hurt?

xxxxx

**I feared the day you would leave me eternally.**

**I dreaded the loss of the thrill, the rush of adrenaline.**

**The depth in your lustrous eyes of cerulean, the emotions.**

The warmth that engulfs me when you grace the world with your smile.

xxxxx

Please let me savor your gentleness,

Bask in your elegance.

Please allow me to cherish your existence.

Hold me tight one last time.

xxxxx

**Please don't vanish,**

**This piece of warmth, this pure white sadness – **

**Lies in my heart. Don't say it's an illusion.**

**Is sadness something that would one day disappear?**

xxxxx

"**It's not 'Goodbye', but 'Thank you.'**

**Thank you for all the memories,**

**Thank you for all the support,**

**Thank you for all the happiness.**

**Mourn not for those who are lost;**

**But thank them for the times they have shared with you until now."**

xxxxx

**Sometimes I am afraid; I am insecure.**

**Will you always be here?**

_**Will you still love me tomorrow?**_

**Promises are always broken, shattered, **_**destroyed**_

xxxxx

As we live on, we keep losing more.

Entangled in miseries and lies, we stand frozen – 

Unable to cry out.

But no matter what, I will be here – I promise.

xxxxx

**What is love?**

**How do you know when you've become a victim of this feeling?**

**Were we meant to meet? If so, why does this hurt so much?**

**I do not know, but I would always hold on.**

xxxxx

**Without you I feel so weak, so small.**

**Our memories are indelible.**

**Even if everything fades away,**

**They shall remain, forever engraved in my heart.**

xxxxx

**Endless.**

**The nostalgia is overwhelming, suffocating.**

**This endlessly falling sadness**

**Turns into pure white snow…**

xxxxx

**Loveless.**

**I scream your name at the winter sky – **

**I miss you…**

**Please come back to me.**

xxxxx

--------------------------------------------------------------------------

A/N (AGAIN XD): WOW! Amazing! You made it here! A hundred lines, I think! Or is it a hundred and two? Or maybe I've counted wrong. Haha, sorry my notes are almost as long as my poem. XD I think the poem was extremely hard to comprehend.  The bit where Soubi and Ritsuka spoke together was inspired by a song written by my favourite singer. She is a singer-songwriter on YouTube. I wanted to post her link here, but I don't have her permission and it seems kind of wrong. So if you want the very touching and moving and deep and inspirational song, pm me or something. It's AMAZING. XD Eh, yeah. Please review and give me constructive criticism. I'd already handed in my poem, but I could _DEFINITELY_ do with a **lot** of improvement! Thanks for reading!

Oh God.

I think this is the longest Author's Note I've ever read and written in my entire life. -O-

Must be the Easter hyperness.

Yes, blame it on the fluffy bunnies.


End file.
